Different
by WyldClaw
Summary: short animeverse one-shot set post Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back but before Mewtwo Returns , Meowthtwo (Meowth's clone) ponders why is so different from his fellow clones .


Different by WyldClaw

Plot: short animeverse oneshot done in honor of the 20thanniversary of Pokemon the First Movie. Meowthtwo ponders why is so different from his fellow clones . I own nothing

AAAAAAA

Meowthtwo looked at his reflection in the clear water of Purity Lake looked up at the full moon reflecting on the still water and sighed. The Meowth clone didn't appear to look any different from an ordinary Meowth. like Squirtletwo , Vulpixtwo, Pidgeottwo, Rapidashtwo Dewgongtwo, and the vast majority the other clones he looked like the Pokemon he was cloned from on New Island. However Vensaurtwo, Charizardtwo, and Blastoisetwo had multiple black horizontal marks on their bodies while Pikachutwo had black fur patterns on his ears, shaped like downward-facing spikes. Though all the clones were created the same way he felt different from the rest of his 'family'.

He sighed. He was not an aggressive pokemon clone. Instead of taking part in the clone verse originsl battle to prove who was the stronger Pokemon- he and the real Meowth had talked and he befriended him. It did not matter that the real Meowth stood on his hind legs and could talk like a human or that he couldn't . They had bonded over their differences instead and Meowthtwo had been a bit sad to leave. He looked up at the moon. "why am I different from the others? "

His ears twitched as he saw a white flash of light appear over the center of the lake for a few seconds. After the light dimmed there was a pink, male bipedal Pokémon with mammalian featuresflying over the water. he had a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and huge blue eyes. his short arms had three-fingered paws and his large hind paws had with oval markings on the bottom and his long thin tail had an oval like tip. He flew over the lake surface for a bit skimming the water with his front arms and tip of his tail, he giggled when it saw the clone . (Hello new friend ! What's your name? )

The scratch cat pokemon bowed and lowered his head for a few seconds in respect for this was Mew. (um.. M-M-Meowth. ) then added (y-you're Mew.)

(yup. That's me allright.) Mew nodded as he flew over to the ground and sat next to the cat, ( you're one of Mewtwo's clones. ) the clone nodded. ( I remember you from New Island in Kanto. )

Meowthtwo cocked his head to each side. (what's Kan-to?)

(it's the land in which you were born errr well created in. ) Mew explained.

(oh. Are we not in this Kanto place now?) 

Mew shook his head. (Nope. We're in a different lands called Johto.)

(Jo-toe? )

( that's right.)

(Do you want to see Mewtwo ? I can go to the caves and-)

Mew shook his head. ( no need to. I can imagine he is still tired from carrying all of you this far. I cane to check on his new home. It's quite beautiful .) he looked over at Meowthtwo. ( something is worrying you., What my young kin.)

(K-Kin? but I'm not..)

The pink Legendary Pokemon lightly tapped his tail to the cloned Meowth's head. ( of course you are not directly related to me. but I am the ancestor of all Pokemon and your ah.. ..creator/ father - Mewtwo was cloned from my fossilized eyelash and has many of my same Psychic abilities. .. so in a weird way I'm your grandfather. )

(oh.. I didn't think about it like that . ) the cat looked down at the reflections in the lake and then at Mew. (I.. guess I'm wondering as to why I'm..) he lowered his voice . (different from the others.)

(Different from the others? How so?) 

Meowthtwo explained . ( I didn't want to fight the other Meowth- the one I was cloned from . Instead of taking part in the clone verse original battle to prove who was the stronger Pokemon- we talked and bonded over our differences .I guess I befriended hin, . I … just didn't see the point in fighting to see how was stronger like all the other clones . I saw no reason in fighting. Do you know why that is?)

(hmmm..) Mew rubbed his right paw underneath its chin for a minute and then shrugged his shoulders. (not a clue. )

(oh..so I am different from the rest of the clones?)

(I wouldn't say different . I'd say intuitive) Mew told him. ( you realized that the fight was brutal and not worth proving the subtle differences. The Meowth you were cloned from is a bit different as well.)

(I did notice that he spoke like a human and stood on his hind legs.) 

(Indeed. And this was way before that brave human boy tried to stop Mewtwo and I.. though it was his sacrifice and the tears of all the pokemon reviving him that truly changed my other half's mind. )

Meowthtwo thought about that . ( I guess that makes sense. The other Pikachu-the original- the boy's pokemon- refused to fight his aggressive clone whatsoever. )

Mew nodded. (Smart Pikachu. I think his trainer is different as well. He was the only one of the humans assembled on New Island to try and to stop Mewtwo. what was it that Mewtwo said after the tears revived him ? ' I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are'. You are kind of like a peacemaker to your creator's rage . )

(yeah . are you saying that not just applies to my .. 'father' )- the two pokemon smiled and chuckled . ( I mean Mewtow but to me as well.?)

(That's correct , young one.. does that ease your troubled mind?)

The cloned Pokemon nodded. Mew's words made sense now and he felt like his mind was at ease. (Yes.. it does. Thank you Mew.) he replied and then yawned. He felt his eyes drooping.

Mew smiled as his right paw glowed blue . ( you look exhausted young Meowth clone. I will use my powers to ensure that you have a peaceful night's rest.) he touched the glowing paw to the Meowth clone's forehead., ( Sleep little one. Let your mind be at total peace tonight…) he repeated twice in a soothing voice . It telepathically sent relaxing images of calm meadows, lush green valleys with colorful followers, balls of yarn into the cat's head. 

Mew's paw went back to normal as he removed he from the other pokemon's forehead The clone yawned, closed his eyes and curled up a ball on the grass fast asleep. It heard movement in the grass behind it and turned around as a much larger shadow eclipsed it.

Mewtwo's reflection appeared in the lake's surface. (Hello Mew) He nodded in respect. ( I thought I felt your presence .)

Mew shrugged as it tried to catch its own tail. ( I thought it best not to wake you at this time of night. I was going to wait until morning. Some of the other Legendaries would like to meet you.) 

( Other.. Legendaries ?)

Mew giggled. (Surely you didn't think I was the only Legendary Pokemon in the world?) he saw the confused look on the clone's face. (oh.. I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting how truly new to this world you are ... they would like to meet you .. they –we- can help you understand this world.. )

Mewtwo sighed. (will they .. judge me for ..)

(what you did? I don't think so .. Sometimes .. Legendaries make mistakes too.. we are not perfect . just explain yourself and tell them that you have redeemed yourself for your actions )

( I .. do not know Mew. I almost feel like I would be scrutinized and labeled because of what I did. )

(You can't hide from the world forever. You aren't in Kanto anymore. Some of the other Legendaries do not like having other Legendaries in their region without knowing their intentions.) 

(hmm. I see.)

(I'm sure Ho-Oh would understand your plight.)

(Ho-Oh?)

(She's an enormous Fire/Flying type Legendary Pokemon who flies around Johto. She hopefully will understand your predicament. )

Mewtwo was quiet for a few minutes. ( You're troubled about this aren't you? ) Mew asked his clone who simply nodded. ( you and this little one-) Mew flicked it's long tail to the sleeping Meowth (are both plagued by conflicts because you are.. different..)

The Genetic Pokemon looked down at the sleeping pokemon on the grass. (Meowthtwo? He is different? But he was created like all the other clones…)

(yes. He is truly different from the other clones. He is fairly peaceful and didn't wish to fight the other Meowth .. unlike the others he befriended his original and refused to participate in the fight. ) 

Mewtwo gazed down at the snoozing Pokemon and glimpsed his mind . He believed Mew fully- if he said the little clone was unique from the others then he was unique . He had noticed when the clones were leaving that the Meowth clone had not a single scar from the battle . ( so he is.)

(he.. had doubts about why he was different but I told him that his original is a bit different from other Meowths. I also reminded him of your words when the human boy was revived. He is like a little peace make) Mew explained.

(I see.) The clone bent down and picked up the little cat carefully with his arms , cradling him gently . Mew could briefly glimpse a tenderness in the clone's eyes. ( let's get back to cave ..little one. ) He turned to Mew. (Thank you Mew.. for everything .. once I am ready tell this .. Ho-Oh that I will meet with her.) 

Mew nodded. ( I will. If you wish.. I can help teach your clones and you about the world. I can transform into other Pokemon to teach you. )

His clone nodded. (That would be most appreciated. Would you like to stay in the cave tonight?)

Mew shook his head . ( thanks for the offer but I shall stay out here and rest up.) He closed his eyes and a pink Light Screen bubble appeared around the Pokemon and he fell asleep.

Mewtwo closed his own eyes. A blue tinge covered the pokemon as he hovered a few feet off the ground and flew into the cave.

the end 


End file.
